Merlin's journal
by Hunter107
Summary: Arthur gos to find Merlin and finds his journal instead, Merlin catches him cuteness ensues. Merthur. Oneshot.


"MERLIN!"

Where was he? Arthur was gonna kill him when he found him, if he found him."MERLIN!" He yelled again."Now I have to get up to go find you, dang you Merlin." He grumbled under his breath. This was the last straw, Merin has always been incompetent but this was just ridiculous; First he had to wake up by himself, then he had to dress himself, and then someone else brought up his breakfast. These were all Merlin's job (Other people can do these jobs but Arthur -though he'll never admit it- perferred that Merlin does it.) and because Arthur loves that Merlin is the first thing he sees when he wakes up, wait, where did that thought come from? Arthur shook his head to clear it.

Arthur was now standing in front of Gauis' tower, he started to fix his hair but stopped.

"Arthur, get your act together, you're just going to see Merlin." As he said this to himself, his heart sped up. As he opened the door he called out. "Merlin," He shouted "Gauis?" All he heard was silence. He looked up and saw Merlin's door closed."I swear if that boy is sleeping..."He mumbled.

Arthur opened the door to his room."Merlin?" He said softly. Silence, again, another empty room, again. "UGH!" He exclaimed, as he fell on to Merlin's bed and landed on something.

"Hmm," He hummed out." What's this?" He picked up the object.

"Oh, a book, lets see what dear Merlin was reading." He mused to himself." Merlin's journal, hmm? Should I read it? Yes, I think so, it's what he gets for skipping duties, then leaving his journal out!" He said to himself, as he opened it to a random page, which just so happens to be the list Merlin wrote down...of the reasons he loves Arthur.

1: His abs, oh, dragon, his abs, im not even sure what god made arthur, but he needs a thank you letter!

2: Arthur may be a clot pole, but his brain oh, i love to pick it!

3: His personality, that's it i have nothing else to say.

4: He makes me laugh and smile.

5: Everything.

I know Arthur will never feel the same way i do, so i keep my love for him deep down but it's becoming to be too difficult to do, so im resigning at the end of the week.

As Arthur read this he started to cry, right as Merlin walked in the door.

"Arthur? You ok?"

"Yeah, i'm fine." Arthur stuttered out.

"You sure? Why are you crying?" Merlin said concerned. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Arthur said desperately trying to hide the book, and accidentally droping it. Merlin saw it and screamed, scooping up off the ground. "You were reading my journal?" He stammered out.

"NO! Maybe...yes"

"How far in the book did you get?" He whispered.

"I only read one page," Merlin sighed in relief."which happened to be the list...about me" Merlin gulped loudly.

"I'm so sorry sire. You were not meant to read that and I understand if you don't want me to be your servant anymore." Merlin said bowing his head. Arthur winced when Merlin called him sire.

"No."

"Sorry?"

"No, you're not leaving me, because you may be stupid but you're my favorite person in the whole world, and," Arthur put his hand on Merlin's cheek and started rubbing it with his thumb, Merlin took a sharp inhale." because i love you too."

"How could you not tell me, clot po-" Merlin was cut off as Arthur brought his lips to Merlin's.

"Shut up." Arthur said in between kisses. Merlin shoved him down on the bed, pulling Arthur's shirt off in the process, and climbed on top of him. Arthur grabbed his hips roughly as Merlin wiggled his hips down, Arthur groaned loudly."Wait," Arthur said gently pushing Merlin up." we should stop."

Merlin looked at him confused."Oh, I-I see." Merlin said climbing off. Arthur grabbed his arm."You see what?"

"That you don't want me." Merlin answered, trying not to cry. Arthur laughed.

"Is that what you think? That I don't want you? I want you so bad, I don't know how to deal with it. But that's not the problem, the problem is that I want to court you, I want to do this properly." Merlin looked at him in disbelief."Well?" Arthur asked.

"Well, what?" Merlin said grinning.

"Do you accept?" Arthur said back, looking just as happy.

"Do I get the real question?"

"Merlin, love of my love, most beautiful person, mother of my children-" Merlin smacked him.

"Watch it, clot pole."

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course it is."

THE END


End file.
